After All
by s2jully
Summary: "Everything changed the night of Jo's party, when the man I chose to spend the rest of my life gave me the only thing I thought to be lost: my chance to be human again. And to improve everything, he gave me one of the greatest proofs of his love for me: he became human as well." Alternative ending of season 6
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternative version of the end of season 6, but takes place in a future year in especial time of their lives. It's initially a one-shot, but if you like it, I intend to post more chapters as bonus. It's up to you.**

 **So enjoy**

* * *

\- Elena? - I felt someone poking me in the arm.

So I could wake up, got out of bed one of the rooms in the hospital reserved for rest. I looked forward and saw that it was Jane who had woken me up.

Your rest is alredy over - she told me delivering my pager vibrating like mad.

That woke me up completely.

\- Wow, I overslept. Thank you Jane - thanked already putting my shoe and trying to give a tidy my hair.

\- Anything. What time is your luch? - she asked stirring as her pager also began to vibrate.

\- From here three hours, why?

\- We are thinking of testing the Italian restaurant that opened down the street, a little tired of this cafeteria food. Want to come along?

\- Of course - I said and left the room to go meet the emergency patients.

Be a doctor was something extremely exhausting, but it was also something wonderful. My passion for medicine was one of the few things that have not changed in me after I'd taken the cure.

My personality and my vision of the future were the most radical changes in my life. Once I have transformed, I had to accept having to live the same life repeatedly for decades and decades and perhaps relocating every 10 years; having to say goodbye to all ever since clung and evolve, always keep the same girl of 18 who died in the same place where her parents died. The thought 'being a vampire is wonderful' was just a form of self hypnosis I did myself, the more I speak out loud, the easier it would be to believe. I think everything would become even worse as I had to make my first farewell - have to change seats because they were already distrusting I didn't age. Being a person who has dealt with death so much, it should be easier to say goodbye to someone. And being a vampire, everything would be even easier, it was just erase the memory from everyone who knew Elena Gilbert and everything would be fine.

My luck was not having to go through more goodbyes in my life, at least not this kind. Everything changed the night of Jo's party, when the man I chose to spend the rest of my life gave me the only thing I thought to be lost: my chance to be human again. And to improve everything, he gave me one of the greatest proofs of his love for me: he became human as well.

In any of my wildest dreams I expected Damon to take the cure me. These dreams that almost dissipated after that night on the island when we were behind the cure and I practically begged him to become human and he said no. Or the night of my graduation and he confessed that he would rather die than be human again. After all, it was more than obvious my request to Stefan to make him desist from taking the cure. As much as I loved - and love – Damon, I wouldn't handle doing him so unhappy again just to make me happy. But once again, he surprised me. He had already thought of everything and possibly covered each and every point of being human. From the place where we would live, work and build a new life, just us. He showed me every detail of his plan at the wedding. Seeing as he was ready for life that we had talked so much in recent days, I decided he was ready. I remember I gave him a kiss, and wished I could go back to the stables we were before the wedding started. I told him that we were ready and that he could take the cure from me when he wanted to. Damon said before it, that was something that had to be done, I was confused but accepted whatever he was planning.

A week after the wedding, I woke up in the Camaro moving and when I asked my boyfriend where we were going, I received a 'Georgia' for an answer. We weren't at the same bar as the first time - this would be morbid as the owner of the bar was killed by my boyfriend - but we were in another one and it was fun in the same way as the first time. On the way back, we took the road where we met. He stopped the car saying that the engine was broken, he came out and asked me to help him. When I left the car, I came across him on one knee with a small box on his hand, with a ring with a diamond not too big and not too small - the right size. Right to say that I could not stop crying and we finished the night in the room of the Salvatore mansion, where it all began.

With the memory, I distracted myself from the Mr. of 60 years who is complaining of back pain for me in the emergency room and stare at my ring that glows when light hits the diamond. Another blaze my attention and look at my fine and delicate alliance. I can not help but smile when I think that Damon is also using an equal. I would also like a thicker one, for all women that were thinking in getting close to him saw that he was married and that he was mine. I can say that after becoming human again, I became more possessive. The vampirism gave me more confidence about who I was and what I wanted, and I took it with me until after it. But all the power I felt being a vampire, went away and with it a part of my confidence that nothing could hurt me. That was only a small disadvantage I accepted happy considering all the life that I had to go.

We got married a little later that month, and I confess that it was not everything I imagined it to be. It was even better, to be honest. When I was little, me and the girls imagined a huge wedding for each of us. A large party with many guests and everything that a 11-year girl dreams. But this woman of almost 19, dreamed of having the man of her life with her, period. And that was my requirement for our marriage. Something like Jo and Alaric's, but with fewer guests. We all had lost many people we loved, and had not many left over so we wanted as reserved as possible. My dress was not full of stones just like Caroline wanted, it had it's natural shine and no more details as it was, it was beautiful. At least that's what I thought and that's what my fiance told me on our wedding night before taking it. We did't want honeymoon. We would have all the time in the world after we changed. And that was the hardest part.

We postpone for a week Damon's transformation and our moving. When he took the cure me, I confess I was still afraid. However it was with the result more than with the human life itself. But everything went well, as was expected, and the Damon being Damon let out a claim as its first comment as a human. At least it was a joke, which could not dispel my concerns. The worst was saying goodbye to everyone. Everyone knowing with who was the cure and where it was, it was too dangerous to know the address of our new home. Then we spent another week in saying goodbye to everyone. I remember the disappointed face of the Ric and Jo, their intention was to have me and Damon as godparents of twins. And then there was the indignation of Stefan, he thought it was ridiculous the idea of going to a totally unprotected place, knowing that we had something incredibly valuable to the vampires from around the world. Hence came the idea: to compel Jo and Alaric when asked about Damon and Elena Salvatore, to don't answer who they were and where they were. The choice was difficult but obvious. Being human, they were the only ones that could be compelled to this and Alaric was a hunter by nature, he would protect us.

I was against the idea in every possible way. He was building a family and for the first time in his life, he was happy and well. It was unfair to have to live in our function again and run the risk of losing everything again. But it was Ric himself who objected and said it was almost an obligation to take care of me - to be almost a daughter to him - and that Damon was his best friend. I held not to cry and I bet my husband did the same. When we moved, Jo and Alaric came with us. And I confess it was very nice not to have to come to a new place alone.

Our apartment was on top of the bar that Damon had bought, and a year later was half of Ric as well. I honestly thought this was not going to work. When you make plans in vampire vision, you would make sure it would go right is one thing, now carry them as a human is something else. But to my surprise the bar worked fine. The experience of Damon in so many bars for so many decades brought something good and the 'Georgia' - he made sure of the name by irony - was a success.

My medical school finished three years after our move. It was a little sad not being able to finish school with my friends as we always dreamed, but we could kill the long distance with videos. Completely wrong, I know. I was supposed to terms cut our connection from when I left but there were times that the longing was too much to endure.

The twins were born a few months after we left definitely Mystic Falls. Peter and Emma were beautiful. And best of all for me was seeing Damon interacting with them. I was sure he would want to stay 100 meters away from the two, but after holding Emma on his lap - after much insistence on the part of all of us - he fell in love with them too. And now it was our home their destiny every Saturday. For now, no witchcraft sign in them and that's what worries Jo and Ric. The prospect of a not too distant future, in which one of them will kill the other by a useless fight of powers.

I realized that I too lost in my thoughts and forgot the patient in front of me. I prescribe a remedy for pain, even though he will not take and will come back complaining that his back still hurts. I already at lunch and will meet with Jane and two hospital doctors. The restaurant was wonderful and I can say that I ate for about 3 people only at that meal. For dessert, everyone asked tiramisu and my stomach lurched with the sweet vision.

\- Are you sure you do not want Elena? - asked Vanessa bringing her plate closer to me and I dodged more - Is your favorite dessert, right?

\- Absolute - said holding my breath - I think I ate too much at lunch.

I was not holding on to look at the sweet then leaves early the talking table that my time was over. I took a medicine for sickness so I went into the hospital again. And spent the rest of quiet afternoon meeting the rest of the emergency room patients.

\- Elena! - I looked back to see who called me and saw a nurse running after me with a blue folder - These are the results of the examination of your patient this morning – she told me handing the folder.

\- Thanks Rose. Do you know if she's still here? - I asked by opening the folder and taking a look over.

\- Yes, I saw her in the hall 9. You want me to call to your office?

\- Yes please.

I went to my room and felt tiredness catching me when I sat in the chair and took a deep breath. I straightened again when I heard the door open.

\- Good afternoon Dr. -. Entered a woman of about 30 years.

\- Good afternoon Mrs. Sims, I am with the results of your tests.

\- So? - She asked anxiously and I could not hold back the smile.

\- As I suspected, nothing serious - he said making a thriller – You are 7 weeks pregnant.

She burst into tears of emotion and doubt watched when I began to speak of care during pregnancy and prenatal care. Though I can not and would not, just groaning me too. That was one of the best parts of medicine. My duty was soon to end and soon I was in the elevator to get to the car.

\- Hey girls - greeted the girls that happened were classmates and were now my colleagues.

\- Hey Elena – they talked back.

I noticed the beating of Angela's foot.

\- If you call his name, I think it will get there faster – I played.

\- So funny Elena - she said making fun - I have to pick up the children at school and even arranged to spend time at the mall with my oldest.

\- I honestly don't know how you manage working here at the hospital and children, Angela - intruded Megan.

\- When we have children, we can take care of a job, kids and a husband - played Suzy.

\- I don't think I have it in me, being a mother and a doctor - Megan complained again - I think it might not be worth it, it's very tiring.

I decided to interropt.

\- I think it must be great to have this double life, isn't Angela? – I came out in defense.

\- And yes Lena, I would not trade for anything in the world - said with a smile at the end - What about you and Damon, when are you planing yours?

With this I was speechless. It was a lie to say that I do not even think of the possibility of being a mother of a Damon's child. I felt this desire, and a lot. It only increased since I saw how good he was with the Ric's kids. I could not wait to see him with a child who was half mine and half of his. However, I do not think that the desire was shared. During our 5 years of marriage, he never uttered a word about children. And I tried to convince myself it was because he did not want to press me, and knowing Damon as I know, it was not hard to believe. And that was what I was going to keep believing until I have the courage to open the envelope that had my name on the outside and contained a blood test.

\- We are still enjoying our honeymoon phase - replied vaguely.

\- So enjoy it, because after the first one arrives, you will no longer have time for anything - joked Suzy.

The rest of the girls laughed in the elevator and the door opened. I sent a goodbye to them and locked myself in the warmth of my car. Let out a deep breath and opened bag to pick up the car keys and I again ran into the blessed white envelope. Would not hurt to see the result, right? Whatever was there was something me and Damon could handle together. I was sure.

Let out another breath and opened the exam. I looked quickly to hormone rates and other things that have this type of examination, until I got to the part that interested me.

 _Positive._

No matter what medicine claims, but I felt that at that moment my heart stopped. I felt numb and I only came out of this state when I felt hot tears on my face. I think I started to sob because my hand that was holding the test began to shake.

 _I was expecting a baby._

 _I had a life inside me._

 _A human being the me and the Damon did it._

I was feeling like screaming and a huge smile stamped my face. Multiple images of a future running through my mind. A perfect baby, plump with blue eyes and dark hair, the first words, first steps. All seemed even more perfect than I had imagined when I was not pregnant. This made me feel a vampire again, felt as if my every feeling was increased and was willing to do anything for this to continue.

My hand shot to my stomach, where I squeezed almost protectively and began to travel in the scenarios I both saw with the family of Jo and Ric, and now I would see with my family. But one message noise caught my attention and got me out of my dream.

 _Hey, today I will not be able to catch dinner. Care to go somewhere and buy? - Damon_

The message could remove the aura of magic that I felt and brought me to reality. I definitely did not know cooking. Damon risked up from time to time in the kitchen but we survived from the food of restaurants and sometimes the food of 'Georgia's. My kid would not be eating other people's food and mainly the lot of nonsense we eat. From now on I would have to dedicate myself to the art of cooking, or make Damon devote for both of us.

Damon.

How did the man who was waiting for me at home would react?

I personally had my doubts and my fears, but my greatest desire was he accept and love this child as much as I alredy love it. It was all I asked for and thought was the only thing that was in my head while driving for an Italian restaurant and then while driving home.

As soon as I opened the door, let out a sigh of relief as I realized I had arrived first at home. I would have time to prepare myself psychologically for tonight. I left the keys on the table near the entrance and I put the bags with our dinner ready on the kitchen counter. I went into the main room with the intention to take a shower and could not help but stop in front of the empty room we had.

Our apartment was not very big. It had three bedrooms, a living room near the dining room, kitchen and bathrooms. One of the rooms was mine and Damon, the other turned into a bedroom for the twins since they spent the weekend with us, and the other was a try of office for Damon but he gave up at the beginning of the reform because he was tired to have 'building things' in the house.

And now this room would have an utility. I could imagine the walls in a light shade, almost pastel and a crib in the middle of it. My heart for once, fired at the sight. I was starting to get concerned about my blood pressure if it continued that way.

I went to my room where I took a relaxing bath. The tub was actually one of my pre-requisite and Damon's, as we could not have the Salvatore mansion, we would have our own. I put a set of comfortable clothes and went to do dinner. While placing the food on the plate, I heard the key noise at the door and winced anxiety.

\- Elena? - I heard my husband ask at the entrance.

\- In the kitchen! - I shouted.

I heard his footsteps behind me and I shuddered when I felt his lips on my neck and his arms around my waist.

\- Hey - he said quietly in my ear.

\- Hey - greeted back letting my head fall into his trunk.

\- I missed you - he said tightening his arms around me - I really hate these long shifts. It seems that was a century ago since I saw you.

\- I agree, I could not wait to finish and find you - I said almost purring and supporting me throughout it - How was your day?

\- Same thing at the bar, the usual. And yours?

Sad, because I spent the whole time thinking of you.

His kisses increase in the base of my neck and I totally lose my concentration of what I was doing.

\- What are we going to eat today? - He asked and I needed a few seconds to be able to answer.

\- Pasta - answered finally dropping from him - I could not think of anything else.

\- For me it's okay - and let his arms off my waist – Think I have time for a bath?

\- If you're quick, yes - I turned to him.

\- Okay, then I'll be back - he headed for the kitchen door and turned to me – Want to come? You know, save water on the planet and everything?

\- Nah - the head swing - the planet will have to excuse me this time but I alredy took a shower – I play with it.

\- Terrible thing to do Elena Salvatore, terrible - and with that he went out and left me alone in the room.

I laughed to him. He liked too much to call me by my new name. And to be honest, me too. Change or not his last name, and therefore mine too, was another discussion. It was dangerous to continue with the family name more kitted out in the world - with the exception perhaps of the original. But after a week disagreeing with all possible names suggestions, we agreed to stay Salvatore. It was one of the few reminders of 'home' we had.

I set the table to the smallest detail. I'm not used to be such a perfectionist, but this has become a good distraction.

He left the shower quick. We eat normally, talking about our day. Damon was already ending his food and I had not yet created the courage to tell him. I was still trying to think of a way to start it without scares him too much, but he went started.

\- Ric said that this weekend we are released from nannies duty - said taking a break to drink water - Peter and Emma are going to some kind of school camp, for Jo's despair.

I laughed with him about the former witch behavior. But honestly, now more than ever I understand it. Taking into consideration all I have seen and experienced in this world - things I did not even think it existed - would not want my kid away from me for a moment.

\- They are so big - talk nostalgic - It seems like only last week that Ric called desperate begging us to go to the hospital.

\- They grow very fast - and up from the table leading to the kitchen dishes. Bingo! Great way to start the conversation.

\- Damon? - Call stopping at the kitchen door.

\- What? - I ask with his back to me.

\- You never thought of finally we have ours?

\- Ours what?

\- Children, of course – I could see his movements stop.

\- I thought of course I thought Elena. I told you that this was part of our plan.

\- And...? - I asked with hope.

\- And I thought you were happy to have twins for now. And I thought it was better to go on like this - and that came with a bucket of cold water.

\- Wait, I could not follow you on that thought - speak confused and letting me stop.

\- Elena, think with me - told me turning and walking toward me - We were lucky enough not to have happened anything to us after taking the cure, something quite rare considering our history. We are well, rather fugitives but well.

\- I still didn't follow you here - I said a little stubborn.

\- Elena, we do not know of any kind of side effect that can happen to us, it is not as if there were experiments on it. Now imagine placing a child in the equation - said looking into my eyes and I could see a flash of concern - We are not a normal couple who can take the biology and science. We are ex-vampires. One with almost 200 years old. Liking or not we have something magical, me more than you since the cure runs in my blood. The chances of something going wrong are huge, both with me and with you and even to this unborn child. We do not know what can happen. And I'm sure you would not bear the possibility of more magic in our new world, we have our full load living with a former hunter and former witch with her two future witches. Sooner or later, it would come back to us.

\- But what if doesn't goes wrong? - I asked softly feeling my eye fill with water. Unintentionally my hands fly to my belly. In all my excitement, I not even thought about the possibility of something going wrong because we were not entirely normal.

\- I'd rather not even think about the possibility Elena. Incredible as it is, I like our life this way, I want nothing more. And I could not bear to lose you or something happens to you, babe - he caresses my face and I hold my tears the strongest that I can.

Damon gave a sweet kiss on my forehead and left the room leaving me alone. I looked at the roof asking for lucky this time and followed Damon to the room where he was going to brush his teeth.

\- Damon? - I ask my voice alredy failing and he drops the brush on the sink when you hear my voice.

\- Huh? What Elena? - Questions concerned.

Take a deep breath. It's now or never.

\- I'm pregnant - once released.

I saw his chest stop for a second and just after going up and down extremely quickly. His eyes widened and his hands balled into fists.

\- You what Elena? - He asked down almost voiceless.

\- I am pregnant Damon - I repeat.

He still does not say anything then I start talking nonstop.

\- It wasn't planned, I swear it wasn't Damon - I tried to explain and tears fell without my permission - You know I wanted it, but I never, ever Damon, do something like that without talk to you before. We're in this together, I would never take such a decision alone.

\- How long have you know that Elena? - He asked looking at the floor.

\- I suspected for a while - admitted softly - but just found out today.

He shook his head as if trying to understand what was going on and kept his head down.

\- How long?

\- I do not know exactly, didn't have time to schedule an appointment. Only did the blood test. But it should not be more than 9 weeks. – If was more than that, it would be much more obvious signs.

\- Okay, okay. It's still early. - frowned it and I prayed to not hear the next words - When do we solve this?

\- Damon ... - did not believe what I was listening - Solve it?

He was quiet.

\- What would solve this? - I ask getting nervous - and I hope for your own good that is not what I'm thinking - put my hand on my belly protectively. Even not knowing the person inside me, I loved he or she unconditionally and could not bear the thought of someone hurting or killing it.

\- You know well what I'm talking about Elena - finally he looked up and stared at me - Did not you hear what I said before? We do not know the risk that this might be, or anything like that - justified - We can't afford something going wrong.

\- Damon this is no longer about possibilities, it is already happening - speak exalted - There is no chance for me to do what you are proposing.

\- Elena ... -

\- No Damon! I refuse to even think you said that - I talk shaking my head in denial.

\- Do you really think that was my first option Elena? - question - Obviously not, but I just can not accept the remote chance of losing you - he spoke weak.

This melt some of the anger I feel for him right now. I reach him and lightly kiss his lips, stroking one side of his face.

\- I know that, I know - I speak stroking his neck - And I can not bear the thought of losing you too Damon. But it will not happen - assure - For the first time, we are out of danger, we are fine. Everything will be fine, I assure you, Dam.

\- You can not predict it - and I saw once again the fear in his beautiful blue eyes. I can not help thinking that maybe our son has blue eyes like his.

\- Yes, I can - I speak joking and kissing again. All I want is to take every negative feeling him so he can realize how wonderful it was what was happening to us.

He pulls away and I realize the coldness it. I feel my face close and cross my arms getting ready.

\- You can't Elena, no one can. Not even when we were vampires we could. And that is why this discussion is over - and goes toward our bed - I will not give it the opportunity to this become a 'Twilight' real life. Tomorrow we go to some clinic to work it out.

\- Damon - he interrupts me.

\- I said Elena-

\- And I said I will not do that to my baby - cry and feel the reality of the pregnancy reaches him when I say 'baby' - Our baby, Damon. I can not believe you do not mind one bit.

He keeps his back to me.

\- How many times do I have to say that I will always choose you? - He asks softly and I can not hold back a sob – It will always be you Elena, that I have no doubt.

I shake my head disbelived what I'm listening and I feel a wave of anger invade me in a way I never felt.

\- Well, you will have to change, because I can make my own choices and 'work it out' - I put in quotation marks with my hands - It is not in my plans.

He did not answer me and I'm going to the bathroom, but stop at the door.

\- Do yourself a favor and no longer show yourself to me today - and close the door with a bang.

I can not stand myself and I use the door for balance. My cry is worse and this time I don't avoid it. I do not know if it was the hormones manifesting in me or if it was just me, but I had no desire to stop crying. I am trying to control myself because I knew it would not do well for the baby but just couldn't. I think I spent an hour sitting on the floor with my back against the door until I calm down, and stare at the shower in front of me. Two knocks on the door take me from catatonic state.

\- I'll be on the couch if you need me - I listen to Damon talk through the door but do not care. I did not want to see him for today definitely.

After I hear the bedroom door close, I lift and wash my face. I can not avoid look to see my swollen face. Out of the bathroom with caution, just to make sure I was alone in the room. I lay on my side of the bed and tried to ignore the cold emptiness next to my husband. I was curled up in a ball and like every night I was alone in bed, cried softly asking tomorrow was a totally different day.

Overcome by exhaustion, I just fell asleep after a while. I do not remember any dreams, but I remember the fear of something happening to my baby. It was with this thought that I woke up, along with a cramping in my lower abdomen. I did know that pregnant women feel cramps in early pregnancy so I tried to calm myself with short breaths to ease the pain. But then I felt something hot wetting my bed and asked God for that was not what I was thinking. I discovered slowly afraid and saw a pool of blood beginning to wet the white sheet. My beats tripled speed and started crying without even realizing it. Despair took me and not even thought about what had happened a hour ago.

\- Damon! - Shouted the desperate room. With the effort I felt the cramps increase and bowed with pain pressing my belly.

I screamed again and this time he came panting at the door as if he had run. My gaze probably showed him what was happening but his eyes shoot for blood stain on the bed.

\- Damon ... Please...- I ask with a prayer hoping that he understands me.

He comes to me and holds me gently to my surprise. I realize we're out of the room and toward the front door. When he puts me in the car, another pain affects me and not do I keep a moan of pain.

\- Shi shi, babe - he speaks as if speaking to a child who has just got hurt and caresses my face - It'll be all right, all right ... - repeated remembering my words before.

I spent the whole drive with my eyes closed, hunched crying in pain. This last one was both physically and emotionally to be losing my new reason for living. Damon said nothing in the way but occasionally I felt his hands behind my back or in my own hands clenched tightly the blouse of my pajamas. I realize that the car stopped and my door opens. Damon gets me in his lap and I grab the collar of his blouse. He returns to make noises like 'sh' to calm me and says it will be all right, that everything will be fine. I prefer not to think at that time the meaning of those words to me or him, but yes, all would be well in the end.

\- Hurts so much, Damon – I talk to your neck as a new wave of pain reaches me.

\- Shii ... We are already in the hospital, you'll be fine.

I hear him talking to the receptionist and then I am placed on a stretcher. I do not know if I just fainted because of the pain I was feeling or if someone introduced something into my vein. Just know that I had no more control of my movements.

I woke up with beeping noises disturbing me and with a needle prick bothering me. The clarity of the hospital and the white room bothers me and is difficult to open my eyes. I try to sleep ignoring the thought of why I'm in a hospital and I see the door opening. A doctor enters with a neutral face and I can not analyze my diagnosis.

\- Good morning, woke up long ago? - Question going to the end of my bed which has a clipboard probably containing my information.

\- Just now - I say weakly, feeling my dry throat.

\- Great, I'll tell your husband right out here - it ends to make notes and come to my side - Any complaints, pain or discomfort?

\- My body is in a little pain, that's all.

\- This is normal, you were lying too long - she pauses - you remember why you are here Elena?

I shake my head and my eyes begin to fill, just thinking of possible words from her.

\- You had a principle of miscarriage, probably caused by stress. Your husband said that you two fought just before he brings you down here - I close my eyes at the memory of us yelling at each other and me crying like crazy - That sort of thing during pregnancy is extremely dangerous Elena, especially in the first weeks. But the luck of you two, is that your baby is a fighter.

I open my eyes with it and instantly hear the sound of the beat machine shoot.

\- So is everything okay? My baby is okay? - I ask anxiously.

\- Yes Elena, that's fine with it. Your husband was quick to bring you to the hospital and managed to avoid the worst for very little.

I start mentally thank again and again. Loose a relief breath and feel the doctor's hand on top of mine.

\- Now all you have to do is rest, avoid stress and enjoy more the coming months. Which reminds me, have you started prenatal care?

I wipe my tears and try to hold the crying.

\- In fact, I found out yesterday so have not had time yet.

\- So my recommendation is that you start as soon as possible. To avoid further scares like that. Well, since you do not even consulted, why not take a look at your baby? - Asks excitedly.

\- Will you do an ultrasound? - I ask astonned by the idea of seeing my son for the first time.

\- Yes, I will also ask some tests - she goes for the door - I will only ask to bring the device to your room and call your husband.

The idea of calling him give me chills and I call the doctor before she went away.

\- Doctor, I think I'd better my husband to be outside - speak undecided. She would not understand my request but I knew the reasons behind it.

\- Are you sure? Mr. Salvatore seemed to be very concerned about you two - speaks with a frown.

This takes me by surprise and I do not know what to do.

\- Are you serious? - I ask discredited - Damon was concerned?

\- More than absolute - she says with a laugh - I've never met a parent who did so many questions about pregnancy like him. I think he asked me if you two were right about ten times just this morning. I had to kick him out of the room this morning for you not to be nervous and have other complications.

Her words surprised me and I can not see what could have changed it.

\- Elena, I speak now not as a doctor but as a mother and wife. I do not know your husband, but from what I noticed yesterday and today, he loves you very much. And it may be even frightened by the situation but he cares about the this baby too - for this I did not expect - He must have done something very wrong for you not want him here, but I can assure you that he is suffering for it and has learned his lesson - she opens the door and watch me - want me to call him or not to see the ultrasound?

Pregnant hormones were horrible. I feel they press my every nerve to say yes, I wanted the guy of my life in the room with me and that he had changed. At the same time, trying to listen to the rational voice in my head that he had not suffered enough and also probably had not changed his decision. I shake my head 'yes' and I see a smile on her face _. Bad decision, Elena. The first of many that will follow nine months. But at least you can blame the hormones._

\- I'll call him and come back in a moment – and she leaves.

I'm alone and my hand slips to my belly fondly.

\- Thank you, God - I say staring at the ceiling - I promise I will not let anything happen to you, baby. I'll be more careful from now - talk staring at my belly.

A knock on the door distracts me and I see Damon enter slowly into the room.

\- Dr. Bailey said you were awake,you're okay? - I shake my head at him and realize his red, tired eyes. Looking at it breaks my heart even more than it should.

\- Thanks for bringing me here – I say without knowing exactly what to say - I know it w-

\- Elena I'm sorry - he interrupts me and sits in bed with me - Forgive me, babe. You have no idea of the hell that I went through in these last few hours, worried and feeling guilty for what was happening. You know I'm no religious, shit, probably God must hate me for everything I've ever done! But I asked so much to not to let anything bad happen to you two.

My brain full of hormones did not miss the plural and I mentally cursed the damn machine beats showing how fast my heart was.

\- Shit Elena, the doctor said you can not get stressed - said rising toward the bedroom button to call the nurses.

\- It's okay, Damon - reassure - I am fine.

\- But she said-

\- I am also a doctor, remember?

\- As if you'd let me forget it - speaks under the breath and I give a slap on his arm.

We both laughed at the stupidity and I realize how everything is easy between us, even when we are estranged.

\- I shouldn't have suggested abortion - he says looking down – No way Elena. This I swear. But I did not want to think about how dangerous it could be.

\- So you did an interview with the doctor, ignoring the fact that I can answer you any of your questions? - I ask down.

\- Yes, and I think she must be hiding from me now - laughs at his comment - She said it was okay, you two were fine and had no reason for that to change.

\- And now? - I ask nervous about the answer.

His left hand rests on my that was in my belly and a half smile comes across his face.

\- My concerns have not gone away, if that's what you think. I can not give myself the luxury of letting madness aside in light of all that we have passed - he shakes my hand - but for now, I think it's okay to enjoy our new life that way.

I smile about it and when I open my mouth to speak, the doctor enters the equipment.

\- Okay, ready to meet the younger Salvatore? – she asked.

And from that moment, there was nothing else that could steal my happiness. I cried when I heard the little heartbeat of my baby and realized Damon was thrilled too. I saw his chest filled with pride when the doctor mentioned how strong it was, and we had done a good job. I saw him eager to ask if it was a boy or girl and heard the joke that if it was a boy, it was better not pull vain side of Stefan.

As I watched he discuss with the doctor on prenatal vitamins should I start taking, I realized how lucky I was and how grateful I was to have a chance to experience so many miracles in my life. Who one day thought that the life of Elena Gilbert could give as many laps as well? I know I do not.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	2. After All - Bonus

**Hey there!**

 **I'm surprised about your responses to the fic, I really am!**  
 **And as promised, the bonus is here!**  
 **I don't know if there should be another bonus, I'm afraid to ruin what is good, for now.**  
 **I need you to tell me what to do.**

 **Enjoy and sorry for the mistakes...**

* * *

\- What do you think of Lucca? - I ask analyzing the name that had me interested. I had a book with baby names propped in my belly, still very small.

\- No, do not bring me good memories.

I let out a moan as my husband squeezed some point of my foot that made me relax.

\- And Nicholas? I always liked that name. Nicholas Salvatore - speak testing the name.

\- First of all, I told you to decreased your hospital shifts. Your feet are starting to swell already. And second, you seriously want to put the American version of Klaus in our son's name? - Damon ironic questions and I can see his point.

\- Okay, okay - give up dropping the 500-page book - I just think you should help as well. The only thing you do is disagree with me and this is starting to annoy me.

We were, almost one hour lying in bed, Damon giving a massage to my swollen feet and I separating each name I liked from the book. And my husband had the pleasure of speaking 'no' to all the names I chose.

\- It's not my fault that you want to put the name of someone from our past - speaks dropping my feet - And why are we just looking boys' names?

\- Damon, considering the amount of people we already know, is very difficult to find a name that has not already been mentioned. And we are on the boys because I think that our baby is a boy - I say back to the book.

\- Okay, you won this. But I am absolutely certain that we are having a girl - spoke convinced come sit next to me.

\- The mother always know, Damon. Don't even argue. And besides, you better pray to be a boy. You know, that karma thing exist. And considering how many women you've had in this life ... If I were you, I'd be praying right now - talk joking with him.

\- So funny Elena ... Good thing is you're beautiful - I hit him with the book - Now is serious, we should consider girls' names.

\- I don't think I want to ...

\- Why? Do you have a preference? - He asks and took the book from my hands.

\- No, it's just that I think it will be extremely difficult to find a girl's name you haven't already slept with - I speak forming a spout unintentionally.

\- What can I do ... Women find me irresistible - says convinced and I hit him again with the book.

\- Let's see ... - He says taking the book from me - You have some in mind?

\- No, but this one is beautiful - I say pointing to one.

\- Charlotte? I liked, just hope it's not because the princess of the British monarchy.

\- It's not, just think the name is beautiful - I justify - But wouldn't have no harm if it were, after all if depend on you, she will be treated like a princess.

\- That's not true - He speaks without taking his eyes from the book.

\- Sure, Damon? - Ask ironic - Because I watched how you are with Emma, she has you in her little finger.

\- That girl could be a lawyer Elena, it's not like anyone could resist those blue puppy eyes - he speaks obvious.

\- And I must remind you that our daughter could probably have blue eyes too? - I ask - You're so screwed, Damon Salvatore.

He seems to be thinking the same thing and closed the book quickly, putting on the nightstand.

\- I think that's enough names for today. It is past bedtime for pregnant women - talks turning off the bedroom light.

\- But I don't feel sleepy yet - I speak crafty and start to lie over his hot body.

\- But I do and you have to rest for tomorrow night.

\- Totally forgot the dinner with Ric and Jo - I close my eyes at the memory.

\- But I didn't and you will miss the hours of sleep when wake up to vomit in the bathroom in the morning.

\- Ugh! You had to remember that now?

\- That's my job, babe - he winked at me - Good night, Mrs. Salvatore.

\- Good night, Mr. Salvatore - give him a kiss and close my eyes.

* * *

\- Let me guess this time ... Lellis? - Asks Ric speaking the name of the Italian restaurant we used to buy food.

\- Wrong, Ric. The merit is all Damon - I speak proud of my husband.

The story of trying new foods come true. I didn't want my baby eating restaurant food every day, so I downloaded several videos on the internet to Damon watch and try to reproduce the recipes. And he was doing very well.

\- Wow Damon, it's amazing - Jo said while placing another forkful in her mouth.

\- Alaric is not feeding you right at home, Jo? - My husband jokes.

\- Try to have a decent meal with two 4 years old breaking the house and calling you every 2 seconds - she responds putting more food in her plate.

I laugh and look quickly at the twins who are watching TV in the living room after they ate. They never brought a lot of problems when they were here, so I don't exactly know what Jo faces at home with them.

\- You laugh because you don't know how it is - speaks Alaric dropping the fork - This week Peter throw the TV remote on the toilet while I averted my eyes for a split second to make the Emma stop drawing on the walls.

\- But it was not entirely his fault - the former witch justified - The batterie had run out and he thought it had died like his dead fish we threw in the toilet.

\- And what is Emma's excuse? - He asks ironic.

\- She likes art - we laugh again with it and we stop when we hear something breaking in the room and a crying noise.

\- My turn - Alaric raises - and I already apologize for whatever my kids have broken. You give me the price later - he goes to the room where they are - I already talked to you guys, this way we won't have money for you to go to college.

\- Sorry guys, two children of the same age is not easy. Sometimes I wonder if there is no possibility of returning one for the hospital - Jo laughs and takes a sip of her wine.

Damon looks at me eye and I know what he's thinking, 'Thank God, it's only one this time'.

\- You're on call Elena? - Asks Jo from nothing.

\- No, why? - I'm confused.

\- Well, you never refuse a glass of wine when we are together unless you're on call in the next few hours.

Damon and I looked at each other and I know that it's time to tell.

\- Yeah, well ... That's why we- Jo interrupts.

\- Oh my God! - She exclaims and puts her hand over her mouth - Are you ...?

I shake my head 'yes' and she lets out a cry then. Jo raises quickly and come hug me.

\- This is wonderful Elena! - She separates us - Forget anything I said about the twins, you'll love it all! And you can call me any time of day to take any questions, I know that you are also a doctor but you understood me.

I hear footsteps coming and see Ric leaning against the door with a nozzle Emma in his lap.

\- Why does Elena need to call you? - Question facing us.

\- She's pregnant Ric - speaks Jo with a smile and I can see Alaric smile trembling slightly at the news.

\- Are you serious? - He questions putting Emma down.

\- Yes Alaric, 11 weeks this Thursday - I speak expecting a reaction.

\- Absolutely sure? You mean-

\- Over 100% sure Ric, with ultrasound and everything - Damon says, ironic, staring at him.

I definitely couldn't understand his reaction, and because it had not been equal to Jo. It was good news, amazing actually.

\- Wow - he put a hand in his hair - Congratulations, guys.

Before anyone could say anything, Emma decided to manifest.

\- What aunt Laney has?

\- She's pregnant, Emma - my goddaughter continued with a confused face and I decided to explain.

\- It means that in a few months, me and Uncle Damon will have a baby, like your dolls but, in this case, is a real doll - I say calmly.

At that time Peter also enter the room where we were.

\- Seriously, uncle Damon? - he question going to sit on my husband's lap.

\- Seriously, Peter.

\- But it will be a boy or a girl? Because girls are boring - speaks looking to his sister.

\- They are not! - Emma stamps her foot and I see Jo the calling her attention by speaking loudly.

\- Yes, they are - he turns for both of us - Can you choose what is? Because if it yes, it is best to choose one like me.

We all giggle about it and I try to explain to him.

\- Unfortunately it is not with us, Peter - explain still laughing - But I promise that if it's a girl, I will try to the maximum for her to be cool like you, good?

\- Good! - He hits his fist with mine in a 'touch'.

* * *

Everyone else had finished their meal and were in the room, except for my husband and Ric. Jo was saying something about her sixth month of pregnancy but I couldn't pay attention to one thing in mind.

\- So, what's taking your attention that you can not get in a word I say? - Asks Jo - I thought you were excited about the pregnancy.

\- And I am Jo, you have no idea how much - clarify - Just a few things ...

\- Damon? - question - Although he appears to be very relaxed about everything. I have to admit, I never imagined him as a parent and I can not wait for that. And by the way, how was everything? As you threw the bomb?

\- Believe me, it was not pretty - I speak recalling one of the worst nights of my life - There was screaming, crying and I ended my night at the hospital. We are lucky that this one here is very strong - speak putting my hand on my tiny belly - but he's not my concern. Did you see the face of Alaric when he heard the news? It was definitely not something cheerful.

\- He was probably concerned about you, Elena. You and Damon are former vampires, he is married to a former witch and have wizards as children. You in his place would not be, at least, paranoid about something going wrong? - She questions.

\- Of course I would, I experienced things that I didn't even believed them to be true. And Damon too, so we fought at lot about this too. But we are choosing to believe at the best for now. The doctor said the baby is healthy and there isn't a chance of that to change. Why can't he just be happy, like you? - I ask a little felt.

\- I get you, but you forget one important fact. He considers you as his daughter. Now put the neurosis and the shock of being almost a Grandpa with his age together. I would be shocked too - we both laughed about it - But seriously now, this was just a shock of impact, try to relax a little, okay?

I shake my head yes and I see the twins sleeping in my couch.

\- I think I'll call the guys to eat the dessert and you can leave the little monsters in bed, what do you think?

\- Great, and it's also better to eat hidden because I'm not in the mood to deal with two children full of sugar at this time of night.

I get up and go into the kitchen, where they were discussing something about the bar. I decided to stop a bit before to see if I'm not interrupting anything and I'm a little surprised by what I hear.

\- Are you sure of this, Damon? - I hear Ric's voice - This is no bullshit you used to do. It is a life we're talking about here.

\- I honestly don't know what we're doing here, Ric. I've had this conversation with Elena, didn't end well and that's all settled.

\- And you made it clear that this can not be a normal pregnancy or perhaps a normal child you two are expecting? - He asks and I can not be angry the way he relates to my baby.

\- Hey, careful there. This child is mine and Elena's. And yes, I made it clear to Elena about the possibilities, and we talked with the doctor. The baby is fine, it is normal and she doesn't see another possible scenario - my heart rejoice a bit to see Damon defending our baby.

\- And you've already mentioned the other option for her? - Alaric questions and even outside, I feel the air change - The right-

\- Alaric - I listen to strong and sharp voice of my husband and I tremble at what may come next - Only I know how scared I was, and still am about something happening to Elena so obvious that I suggested it. It was the first thing I thought. But I'm the only one who knows how much hurt her and how much hurt me when I heard that little heartbeat in his or her ultrasound and think that I wouldn't hear it if we did it. I know I'm possibly the worst guy in the world, but something changed that moment. I can't imagine this possibility again, and I will not take it from her.

\- Since when did you become Stefan and listen to what she asks? - I feel a sharp tone in question.

\- Since when, not only her life but the lives of those we both love is at stake - he speaks loud and I suspect if Jo also heard at the other room.

\- What if something goes wrong? - Ric but insists but I hear his tired voice.

\- We will survive, in one way or another, we always do.

There is only silence and I'm afraid to go into the kitchen. I hear footsteps and then the voice of Ric.

\- I guess, there's nothing else I can do than than congratulate you and pray that it's a girl for you to pay for every woman you ever had - I hear they both laugh and my intuition says they are good again.

\- You and Elena - my husband says laughing.

I realize that the bad weather was gone and all was well between them. I decide that now is a good time to stop the 'bromance'.

\- Glad you have finished discussing things of the bar, can we eat dessert now? - I question entering the kitchen and going to get the dishes.

* * *

\- Did you know you can not hide your face when you're worried about something? - My husband asks me.

We were already in bed after Jo, Alaric and the kids left. The dirty dishes were waiting to be washed in the sink and Damon was beginning to massage my swollen feet. Meanwhile, I had already picked up the book names again.

\- At the moment I'm anxious to find a name for the baby. Don't want to call it baby anymore.

\- Elena - he calls my attention - you know well what I am talking about.

I push, frustrated, the book.

\- I know. I heard the conversation in the kitchen - I admit - I had already realized that he didn't like it but that much ...

\- First, you have to stop eavesdropping, we already talked about that. And second, he had much the same reaction I did for a reason. You are very important to him, almost a daughter. No parent wants something bad for their children, you now more than ever should know that.

Talking with him, I can see the Alaric's but my emotional side remains persistent.

\- Still, it's not a bad thing. And we confirmed that everything is fine with the pregnancy.

\- And how many times have we had a plan that had no chance to go wrong, and yet, it did? - he questions - We discussed this, we are confident that nothing is wrong, but considering our past, this possibility will always be there.

I stay quiet and leave my little dream, that we are all normal human, to think that maybe my son or daughter is not quite normal. The words I heard from Ric in the kitchen are echoing in my head.

\- Do you think I have to apologize to Ric then? I was very cold with him when they were saying goodbye.

\- I think he understood your behavior, don't forget that he had a pregnant Jo with twins - he says laughing and coming to my side of the bed - Let's leave that aside for now, what do you think? Let's go back to the damn book of names to see if we can agree on one.

I laughed with him and snuggle in his arms while we returned to discuss names until the time I end up falling asleep without realizing it.

* * *

 **So... What do you think?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **If yes, boy or girl? And names, please**


	3. After All - Bonus 2

**Hey everyone**

 **I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas but I got busy. So sorry guys!**

 **And I have a request, is anyone interested in being my beta? I would really appreciate that.**

 **Have a happy new year and that 2016 brings us happiness and more delena moments!**

* * *

The sound of my feet hitting the floor predominated in the waiting room of my gynecologist. The other pregnant women were beginning to face me but I didn't care. I was angry, so angry. In fact, I was possessed.

Today would be the day that we would discover if the baby in my belly was a boy or girl and my beloved husband was late. Half an hour late to be exact. He had a meeting with one of the bar suppliers, and I knew very well that he always took so long in those meetings - he says he had to use his 'argument powers' with the suppliers since they couldn't be compelled by him anymore. However, this appointment was already scheduled, a month ago, and still he went meet with the damn suppliers and now he is half an hour late and I would have to find out the sex of our child alone.

I took a deep breath and sent another message to him. I knew I was being a little unreasonable, I knew very well that it was the hormones acting on my body. Not to mention the hunger, swollen feet, fatigue and the need to go to the bathroom all the time. I was just at 22 weeks and I was feeling all the symptoms of pregnancy. I sometimes wonder if all that vampire thing to feel everything more intensely came along with this pregnancy.

Just when I pick my phone to send another message, I feel the chair next to me sink and a kiss on my face.

\- I know, I know. I'm late but I'm here and I got it in time - my husband speaks in a low voice to not attract attention.

\- Half hour late, Damon. I warned you about the damn meeting and you didn't listen to me - I say slowly talk trying to control my tone.

He opens his mouth to say something but the receptionist calls my name.

\- Elena Salvatore? - She asks and I get up - You can come in, the doctor is on the way.

I walk quickly to the ultrasound room, wanting to get as far away as possible from Damon.

The nurse makes me step on the scale and measured my blood pressure. I lie down on the table and I wait for the nurse lift my shirt and put the cold gel. Damon walks over and tries to speak something taking my hand.

\- I know you're angry, but-

\- We'll talk at home - I cut him as my doctor enter the room.

\- So Elena, everything good since the last time we met? - She asks with my history in hand.

\- Everything - I answer.

\- Great, let's see your baby and then I'll move on to other details.

She began spending the device in my belly and I turned delighted to the screen. I loved those moments, I could see my baby still inside me. I was so fascinated that I left my husband's hand squeeze mine and stay there.

\- Okay, the baby Salvatore is approximately 27 cm, and is weighing around 430 grams - she speaks analyzing the image.

\- That's good? I mean, it's normal, right? - Asks Damon and I roll my eyes without even divert my attention from the screen.

\- It is, is completely normal. Here are it's legs, arms, head - she was showing each on - Now let's go to the fun part, the heart.

And then the sound of my baby quick heartbeats filled the room. I could not hold my tears every time it happened. I felt Damon's hand squeeze mine and I squeezed it too. That moment was my favorite.

\- Fast just like a little train, very good - she made a few more notes - You are already feeling the movements Elena?

\- Not yet, it is normal not to feel for now, right? - I asked a little worried. Being a doctor did not help my concern.

\- Yes, yes for now. But I think you've probably felt your baby moving already but being a new sensation, eventually went unnoticed. They are very gentle movements for these weeks, but here from five weeks you will feel them stronger.

I nodded in agreement and went back to look to my baby.

\- You still don't know the sex, right? - She asked and we waved the head 'no' - All right, so let's see if you can see what the baby is.

She was silent moving the device in my belly until she frowned.

\- Looks like he or she is with closed legs - said looking at the monitor - Tell you what, Damon you're the one spend more time with Elena, right?

He nodded yes with a frown of confusion but I knew what she meant by the question.

\- Well, let's do a test. Every time mothers bring their older children to the ultrasound and the baby is with closed legs, we recommend that the siblings talk to babies to see if we can get some reaction. That works in most cases because the baby recognize the voice of the elders. But as we have no older brothers or sisters, we have to use the father. So I need you to get close to Elena's belly and talk to the baby, Damon.

I saw his face, surprised and afraid at the same time. For more considerate and concerned that he is with me in this pregnancy, he never talked with our baby. I know this was too much for him, despite how excited as it seemed, he was still afraid of everything. I understood him, we never even hoped this moment would happen one day in our life. But it's happening, and I see his struggle to adapt to everything and it is in these moments that I have my self confirmation that I made the right choice.

I look away from our baby to look at him, tightening my hand again and he lowers his head at the level of my stomach.

\- Hey kid - he speaks softly and clears his throat - We already met, not personally, of course - I laugh with his muddled tone and I can't hold a tear that falls watching the scene - Will you please show yourself to us? You know, open your legs and let us give you a name and paint your room? I know I'm asking too much for you, but I think you can do it for us.

Quickly monitor eye pro when I see a movement of our baby. He moved his arms and head the other way, and thanks to high resolution image of the device, I could see my baby putting his thumb in his mouth. My heart sank at the sight and I wanted to leave my baby forever within me, do not let him out ever.

\- I guess you'll have to try a little harder, Damon - she says - He or she has moved but we need more.

He shakes his head to the doctor and places his left hand in a space of my stomach that was not smeared with gel.

\- Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard baby - He is serious and I can not hold back a laugh - If you help us, I will negotiate your curfew when you get 15. But in case you're a girl, this conversation may be shorter than expected.

I avert my eyes from the lovely scene when I feel the doctor moving the machine again and I look at the screen.

\- I think someone did not like the conversation, Daddy - said the doctor smiling while looking at the monitor - If I were you, I would start practicing trading techniques because you have a little girl on the way.

My cries that had begun long before, has multiplied. I could imagine every scene of my future. Dresses, hair ties, ballet lessons, rebels periods with terrible boyfriends. I laughed a little at the thought of my personality and Damon's mixed in a 17 year girl and I know we will have a lot of work.

I hear a grunt from Damon beside me and look at him.

\- Okay, okay, you and Ric can already prepare the jokes - he speaks and I can not hold back a laugh - It will be 18 long years.

I look again at the screen and feel a hand squeeze mine. I make a mental prayer thanking to be living this moment.

\- Okay, okay. Jokes aside, the baby is healthy and everything is running within the normal. Now let's see Elena exams - speaks the doctor giving me a paper to clean the gel on my belly.

I sit on the table and stare at Damon as I clean myself. His gaze is something I can not unravel and it worries me.

\- A little girl ... - he wanders while helps me up.

\- Are you happy? - I ask quietly - When we talked about it, you never said you wanted a girl. Nor a boy also but-

\- Elena - he interrupts me - I can not think of anything better than a girl.

Fear came out of me again and I kiss him lightly before we go to the doctor's table.

\- Let's start with the basics, your weight is very good. Let's keep this pace until the end, okay? - Shake my head in agreement - Your rate of hormones is great but there's something else bothering me. Your blood pressure is high for someone with your standards. You have eaten with too much salt or going through a period of stress?

'You mean as well as being pregnant and have no sure my baby will be born normal?' I think ironically but not speak.

\- No, I have maintained a very healthy menu. Damon even help me with this.

What can I say, if I knew that he could cook that well before we transformed, I would had told him to open a restaurant instead of a bar.

\- Well, we have to have a care the most about it then. I want you to pass on a cardiologist who cares especially pregnant women - she says noting the doctor's number for me.

\- Wait a minute, I thought that everything was normal with her pressure - Damon says with a frown.

\- In fact, women have a low pressure at the beginning of pregnancy and it usually stabilize by mid-pregnancy, what should be my case - I explain to him.

\- But it isn't, what we can do? - He asks looking at Doctor - There is a chance of her pressure doesn't decrease?

\- Yes, that chance exists then why I recommend that Elena pass as soon as possible to the cardiologist. We need to control the situation as soon as possible.

\- But she's doing all right ...

\- I bet that Damon, but some women end up developing cases of high pressure in the first pregnancy. We don't know the why of it, an organism is different from the other so you can not predict when it will happen. But we will handle it closely and I can assure you that your baby will come to this world healthy and you still have many months ahead, okay?

I see him shake his head at me and feel little firmness in your wave.

\- We're done here, and see you next month Elena - she rises from the table - You want me to order prints of ultrasound photos for you? For the whole family?

I move in the chair uncomfortable because I know we don't need many copies. The people we loved couldn't know where we were and even not the we would have a baby.

\- No, only three copies - speaks Damon in a sad tone.

It wasn't just me who missed the people who have always been around us.

The ride home was quiet. We were talking about the girl names we had separate and we didn't entered in agreement about the name. The good mood ended when Damon received a another call from a supplier wanting to meet him at the bar. And I once again I was nervous about it. It was our moment, we had just found out the sex of our baby and he had to meet with a supplier. We fought in the car and I left slamming the door hard. That was three hours ago and just now I calmed down. I was laying on our bed eating chocolate waiting to see if I felt some movement of my baby but so far nothing. I felt bored and hungry. I got out of bed and went downstairs to go to the bar, which was just below our apartment.

I opened the door slowly and I heard Damon's voice coming from the background, probably the office. I walked carefully to the door, I thought it was the damn supplier but I was wrong. He was talking to a computer.

\- I know, I know - he spoke frustrated to the computer and I frowned. Who was him talking to?

\- I just think sometimes at how much easier it was a few years ago. Amazingly, I miss your hair gel, baby bro - he laughs at the end.

Stefan. He was talking to Stefan. I hide behind the door.

\- You know, I never imagined that you would need to have turned into human and being away from me to admit that you like me - I hear the voice of my ex-boyfriend by the computer.

\- Of course, because I died and went to the other side just because I was bored and wanted Carol Lockwood's son back to life – I listen to both of them laughing and I can not understand the reason of them get along when they're far away and when they are close don't.

\- If it's worth anything, I miss you too brother - speaks Stefan without laughing - We all knew what would the cost if two took the cure. But the important thing is that you and Elena are safe and well.

\- Yes ... - I listen to Damon hesitate and I start thinking about what might come next.

\- You know, I called not just because I missed joking with your face ... I want to tell you something - my heart begins to beat faster - Me and Elena just returned from the doctor.

\- You guys all right? - Stefan asks worried.

\- Elena is pregnant Stefan - I can see a laughing tone in the phrase of it and I can not help but feel also cheerful - We just returned from the ultrasound and we found that we're expecting a little girl.

\- Oh my God! - The other Salvatore exclaims - This is incredible Damon! Congratulations brother! You know, I can not think of a better way of destiny punish you than giving you a daughter!

I laugh along with Stefan when I hear him speak. Nothing better than another girl to put Damon on the line.

\- You, Ric and Elena. Apparently they are all against me on that - my husband speaks and laughs at the end.

\- You know this will be extremely difficult to hide from Caroline? - Stefan question and my heart tightens with longing at the thought of my best friend.

\- I know I know. But I can bet a finger of my hand that she and Elena still speak so just let Elena tell her the news, okay?

He knew. The bastard knew all along that I still talked with Caroline and Bonnie and never said anything.

\- I'll try - Stefan laughs - Heck, I'll be an uncle.

\- And we both know you will not be the cool uncle, right Stef? – I laugh again.

\- I sincerely would love to be around to see how you will deal with everything - he speaks nostalgic.

\- You're not the only one baby bro.

I feel I am beginning to listen something I'm not supposed to so I go the door gently and go back to our apartment quietly.

Once I close the door my head starts to go places, places that I do not like.

I missed our old life so much, a lot. I missed seeing my friends, my brother and being with them. But I also felt incredibly happy as we were now. The question was, Damon felt the same?

I separated him from his brother more than once to be honest. And now I had to separate them again. And not only that, I took from him the only thing he loved most, being a vampire.

Without even notice, I start walking like crazy in the room and only stop when I hear the sound of keys in the door. I sit on the couch to hide my nervous but my concern still reflected in my face.

Damon came into the room and headed towards the kitchen without noticing me. I take a deep breath and decided to show myself.

\- Finished the matter with the supplier?

I see his back froze with the scare I gave and he comes into the living room with a glass of water.

\- Yes, I had a lot of negotiation with this one. The next time they call with these issues I will pass it to Ric – he looks at me and sits beside me - What?

\- What do you mean?

\- You're upset about something Elena, You forget that I can read you so easily - he speaks placing the glass on the coffee table and put my hair behind my ear.

\- How come you never told me you still talked with Stefan? – I start with the easy part.

He lowers his face and up off the couch.

\- I told you not to listen behind the door Elena, dammit - he exclaims with his back to me.

\- I did not do it on purpose - I defend myself - I went down to the bar to see if you had already finished and I heard the voice of Stefan from the computer. And you did not answer me Damon.

\- I don't speak with him always. I know I shouldn't and is not safe.

\- Do you miss him right? - I ask down.

\- Yeah, of course I miss him. As I know you also miss everyone. But we knew it would be like this if we took the cure and we both accepted the consequences.

He takes the glass back to the kitchen and I can not be quiet. I follow him.

\- Damon, are you happy here? With me? - I ask from the kitchen door.

He quickly turns to me with puzzled look.

\- What a stupid question is that Elena? Of course I am does - he leans on the kitchen counter - Where did you get that?

\- I do not know, I just ... – I look down - I took from you everything you loved. And I know that in the beginning everything looked wonderful but after these years ...

\- Hey, hey Elena - he comes closer to me and puts his arms around me - I'd do it all over again to have you happy, as you are now.

\- I know that, but I want you happy to. Are you happy? Human, with a house, a bar and a baby? Because it was not what you wanted when we met.

He put both hands on my face and gets his eyes on mine.

\- You can't know what I wanted because I never told you, remember? Your parents arrived before and I could tell you. But I can now. I wanted love, passion, adventure and danger. And this last I think I had too much. And I had everything with you Elena, with you. And I still have - he caresses my face and wipes a tear I did not even feel - And all we have here, no, I didn't want it. But I never did because I didn't had you, and now I wake up every day and I can not think of anything better than the life we have here.

\- You swear? - I ask placing my hands on him.

\- I swear Elena Salvatore - he kisses me lightly and I calm myself without even remember why being so nervous - Now what do you think , we take that damn book of names and try to find a name we both agree on?

I shake my head and I hugged him and went to the living room where we sat with the book of names in front of our Christmas tree.

And as much as I miss the people I love around me, I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas, with my small family.


End file.
